The baby sitter's club the acciedent ch 1 intro
by AlizaBeth1985
Summary: read to find out
1. Chapter 1

The character belong to Ann m martin if there's a character you don't recognize that's mine

THE BABY SITTERS Accident.

Ch1 intro

So it was the last meeting of the summer and most of us had gathered in Claudia's room. Who's us while were the babysitter's club but were more of business then club parents call and get arrange a sitter on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays between 5:30 and 6pm. Kristy Thomas is president because the club was her idea. A petite tomboy type. Kristy lives with mother and step father, her older brother Sam, younger brother David Michael, younger step sister Karen, younger step brother Andrew, and adopted sister Emily Michelle. Then there's Claudia Kishi she's vice president because we all crowd in to her room and eat her snacks though her best friend can't touch them, She's the artistic type she lives with her parent's and older sister Janie. Claud is kind of the outcast in her family because she's not book smart like them though she is smart just in a different way. Then there's Mary-Ann she's shy and sensitive and recently hit growth spurt. She's club secretary so has to know every ones schedule. She keeps track in the record book. She lives with her dad, step mother, and step sister Dawn who's also bsc member. Then there's Stacey the trendy New Yorker and math whiz. So she's are treasurer keeps track of due's we use to pay for part of Claud's phone bill and for ride for Kristy and Abby to get to meetings she collects due's every Monday. She lives with her mother. Then there's Dawn who's back in town she's one of the alternate officers. She was in California for awhile with dad and Brother Jeff. Now lives with her Mom, step dad, and step sister Marry-Ann. Dawn is just Dawn she can't be explained though Cluad insist she's California casual. Then there's Abby she's another alterative officer she is a lot like Kristy but has a lot of allergy and Asthma. She lives with her mom and sister Anna. Their dad got killed in car accident years ago. Then there's me Jessi I'm 12 now and in the grade at Stoney Brook Middle School. I've just been promoted from Junior Officer to Alternative Officer. My best friend Mal short for Mallory would have been also but she got really sick just before she was going to return home from boarding school to attend the grade with me. Then there's Shannon and Logan there are associate members which means they take jobs when were too booked but don't attend meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 baby sitters club meeting

Just then Abby came running in catching her breath. Not unusual for her to be just in the nick of time. "Order, Order," Kristy called from Claudia's director chair. "Any new business," she called with that look in her eye. "No," Mary-Ann whispered "But I've got a question." Kristy nodded giving ok for Marry-Ann to speak. "Um how many more people can we fit in here?" "It's already cramped in here." "Speaking of which," Abby interrupted. A few muttered uh oh under their breath. "Abby," Kristy said. "Wait first I'm not sure Marry-Ann was finished. Secondly I was next" Just then the phone rang Claudia got to it first. "Hello Missed P for Jenny and Andrea. Thursday after school. Ok I'll call you back." Mary-Ann said to Claudia "You and I are the only one's free." "Mary-Ann," Claudia said "I know you like Jenny" Marry-Ann nodded. Claudia called misses P back and let her knows Marry-Ann would be her sitter. "Boy am I squished," Said Mary-Ann from the bed between Claud and Dawn. Claud nodded at Mary-Ann saying she was squished to, on other side of Claud was Stacey. "What were you going to say Mary-Ann?" asked Kristy. "Um maybe we should consider relocating," Mary-Ann said, "Were squished," Said Mary-Ann and Claud in unison. You could see there was no space on floor for any of the lanky girls. Me, Kristy, and Abby were the only ones comfortable. We were in big trouble if any of us if any of us had growth spurt or new member was added. Kristy said "mmm," in response to Mary-Ann. The phone rang we set up another sitting job. Kristy looked around the room. Kristy said, "I've been thinking." Collective sigh was heard. "But before that what's the update on mal," I shook my head and phone rang before I could answer. "It's the Pike's for Tuesday needing sitter for Claire and Margo." Mary-Ann said "Jessi's free." "Do you want it?" they all asked. I nodded. Then told them that Vanessa says Mal's still not woken up. "She's not old enough to fully understand," I said. They nodded. Kristy then suggested we adopt a kid and we all let her know were busy. Then she explained it was the mail in adoption supporting foreign kid for some basic needs stuff we tend to take for granted. We told he we would think about it. Then Abby told us about new twins in area and that despite the one being in wheelchair she was doing good with her younger siblings. Kristy and Abby shot each other looks and Kristy. Kristy agreed to invite the girls when time was right and if they passed the test. Mary-Ann looked at me and asked if I was thinking about Mallory. I nodded Mary-Ann gave me sympathetic look. The meeting ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 the accident

Cluad, Stacey, Mary-Ann and Dawn rushed out of the meeting. The rest of us were taking our time when we heard a crash. None of is said a word we ran to the hall and looked down the stairs. To find the 4 others in a pile on the floor. None of them were moving at all. Kristy went to call 911. Abby got Janie. I ran down stairs and Jumped over them then kneeled on floor and started talking to them hoping for a response. I told Kristy when she asked how I got over them that I jumped. Janie asked if an ambulance had been called. We nodded. It was common sense not to move them. The others got over the girls. Then Abby and Kristy went outside to wait for ambulance. Janie and I Both kept talking to the group on the floor. Mary-Ann stirred for second or two mumbled something and was gone again. Sam arrived to pick up Kristy before the ambulance got there. Kristy explained to Sam what she could and he wanted to stay by the way he has huge crush on Stacey. I made sure to tell emts that Mary-Ann mumbled something and was gone again. We asked if we should go to the hospital. The one emt shook his head. "Let their loved one's know, "he said. We all nodded. Janie and Sam Both actually acted human for change not like beast and geek. They sat us on couch nicely asked who needs to be called. I couldn't speak, surprisingly Kristy and Abby couldn't either. "There in shock," Sam said to Janie. "They have a record book," Janie replied. Sam ran to Claud's room to retrieve it. "Do you guys think you could show us who to call?" Janie asked. Kristy grabbed the record book and showed Sam the club members and name page. We were asked if we'd be ok for few, we nodded. We scooted close and hugged each other tight. We were scared and just hope they'd make it. I looked at Kristy she nodded and wrote a note to call Shannon and Logan. Gave it to Janie who gave it to Sam because Janie had returned first. After Janie came back from kitchen she came over and gave us all a hug. We just sat there still in shock, first Mallory then all but three of us. Sam said "Kristy Shannon wants to talk to you." Sam walked Kristy into the kitchen. Kristy answered Shannon's questions vaguely. Then Sam walked her back to couch. I whispered to the weird group "Can we go see them?" in stuttering manner. Abby and Kristy looked at Sam and Janie as if saying pretty, please. "Are you sure?" they asked after explaining we may not get to see them. We nodded. I overheard some of Sam's convo with his and Kristy's mother. He explained I was the one who asked to go. He explained no speech other then vague answers to Shannon when was asked by Kristy. He said that he'd get us home as soon as possible and hung up. "My mom says you two can stay the night," Sam said pointing at me and Abby. He told us she was going to call our parents and let them know. Something about you three needing each other he explained. Janie and Sam helped us into Sam's car. As Sam drove away towards hospital I saw Janie crying as I looked out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 the hospital

We stumbled to ER to find that all their parents had already arrived. "How are they?" we whispered. Sharon(Dawn's mom) said " Pretty bad we've not been able to see them yet." We knew when she said them she was talking about Dawn and Mary-Ann. Sharon explained to us what nurses had said, we knew by what she told us things were very serious. "By the way," Richard said " what happened?" We told him in round robin stuttering what we knew which just was there was crash and then pile not moving. Then we explained how we handled the situation. I let Richard know Mary-Ann woke briefly and mumbled something and was gone again. Then he and Sharon began to cry buckets.

Everyone had listened to story because the waiting room was full of people there for the same four girls. Right then a nurse came out everyone looked anxiously wondering who it would be. "Kishi's your daughter is stabilized but still in pretty bad shape" said the nurse. went in first and came out mumbling stuff about how small and fragile Claudia looked and no more hounding her about homework and grades. Then went in while he was in another nurse came out. Where are Schaffer's parents.

Richard and Sharon stepped forward and explain who they were and said they had another daughter in there. Nurse said "While Dawn's stabilized." Before they switched another nurse came out and got Stacey's mom who went back to be with her. Richard went to visit Dawn for little bit when he came out there still hadn't been word on Mary-Ann yet.

They sat in corner talking we knew things were bad because Dawn and Mary-Ann came in same ambulance and still no news on Mary-Ann. Right then Logan came in "Where is she how is she?" he said we knew he was looking for Mary-Ann no news Abby managed to say. he collapsed bawling his eyes out we sat down and in weird way updated him with what we knew. Claudia's dad came out screaming nurse something's wrong my daughter's body looks likes its shuttering but her eyes still closed right then Stacey's mom walked out Stacey's awake she told us not with it but awake then went to let a nurse know .

Finally a nurse came out Mary-Ann's parents please come here the four of us knew that wasn't good. "She's alive but we can't say if she will stay alive we will be in there keeping her as stable as we can you may go in and see her one at a time no more than five minutes at a time. then 5 minutes we over heard. Me, Abby and Kristy were we were upset but knew Logan was more so we gave him group hug. Stacey wants to see you nurse says sense she's awake one friend at time can go see her. We went in one at a time you could tell she wasn't doing great but considering circumstances she had it best she was awake. She asked how she got there and when realized not alone about others Dawn's stable. Mary-Ann critical and Mr. Kishi while Claudia was stable ran around looking for nurse because something weird happened with Claud but she's not awake. "Ouch," she said. "You ok?" I asked. She said "Ya just think others are in pretty bad shape if I can stay awake till 7 I will be moved out of ICU." I smiled at her as I left. Stacey's almost back I said to others. Kristy and Abby told me Claud had a seizure that's what Mr. Kishi saw. Just then we heard groan that's Dawn we shouted and ran over to let Sharon and Richard. "We just heard dawn's groan." "You sure?" they asked we nodded. Sharon ran into check Dawn was stirring. However she wasn't alert like Stacey was.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 at Kristy's

Sam took us home. we were in Kristy's kitchen when phone rang it was Vanessa to tell us Mal had woken up. Stacey is ok it seems. Dawn was starting to stir when we left. Claud was stabilized then had a seizure. your going from good to bad aren't you asked Vanessa. ya we said how bad is Mary-Ann hurt critical we said. Vanessa began to sob. its hard news for a ten year old to hear we agreed. Especially sense her sister is just starting to recover we whispered to each other. so what's your club going to do she asked for now no clubs closed Kristy said are associates will take the already secluded jobs after that were closed till further notice. You guys are worried aren't you yeah we said. Claud and Mary-Ann aren't well Dawn's not much better and Stacey is alert but we know how fast things can change. Vanessa said she was going to tell mom and the triplets. mom can figure out how to tell Nicki, Margo, and Claire. Bye we all said.

Just then David Michael, Karen, Andrew, and Emily bounded in. the last thing we wanted was an energetic 8 year old, a bossy, know it all wild 7 year old, a hyper 5 yr old, and a nutty 3yr old.

Kristy said David Michael Karen come here now they came. can you four go somewhere else were trying to figure things out. what things they asked things you too young to understand Kristy said in short there was an accident at bsc meeting and while some are hurt. David Michael counted real quickly nudged Karen they said ok will entertain Andrew and Emily elsewhere. "Thanks," she said. We got word later that night that Claud had another seizure. Why couldn't it have been me I said absent mindedly don't be silly Abby said I looked at Kristy and could tell she was thinking same about herself. We were now in Kristy's room. just then we heard little feet run by bout minute later we heard another pair. then another and another. Knock went the door who is it Kristy asked its us said Karen who's us asked Kristy then Karen said who it was were busy said Kristy please let us in Karen wined come in Kristy reluctantly said. First Emily Michelle's face popped in door way then other side Andrew's face then over Emily's Karen's then over Andrew's David Michael's they sang a silly song we knew it was Karen's idea. I politely suggested they go make get well card. We ended up taking turns throwing up in the night. Then I took charge and made sure we ate. I said as we munched some food positive attitude tomorrow Kristy and Abby said ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 the return to the hospital.

The next morning we woke early and got ready Karen came running in to kitchen hi we greeted her. "Hi," Karen said. "Are you guys getting ready to go?" she asked. We nodded. can I come with she asked no we said. She pouted for a second then skipped off to get the cards she and others made last night handed them to us and she asked if she should ask some of my friends to make cards for Stacey, Dawn, Claudia, and Mary-Ann? Karen asked. "That's a good idea," Kristy said trying not to cry or give Karen details she couldn't handle. After we finished breakfast we stacked cards in together by name. We should make list of who to call and update. Abby said yup Kristy and I agreed. "How is school going to be handled you guys are starting high school Monday and there are sure to be a lot of questions," I commented."We're not sure," Kristy and Abby said.

We got on bus and headed to the hospital. when we got to hospital we were greeted by Richard and Sharon. They said Marry-Ann was finally stabilized and Dawn stirred throughout the night. We gave them Dawn's and Mary-Ann's cards they handed Dawn's back said you guys can one at time quietly visit with her. We saw Janie in the waiting room we knew the Kishi's were working by that. We excused are self gave Janie Cluad's cards and asked how Claudia was Janie told us she seized twice more that morning. Kristy went into see dawn first brought the cards and set them on night stand then Kristy came running out told everyone dawn was pukeing and calling Marry-Ann's name. That's all she told the schaffer-speirs.

A nurse went in stopped her vomiting then I went in to visit Dawn looked so weak and exhausted I just said shh you were hurt get better she was still calling Mary-Ann's name when I left. Abby said as we went to go visit Stacey in her room that Dawn fell asleep calling Mary-Ann. "She has no clue what happen or comprehension of what's going on right now," Kristy said sighing. Abby and I nodded. We knocked Stacey said come in we went in and perched are self's around her room.

"Hi you guys," Stacey said.

"How are you feeling?" Kristy asked

"little bit of headache but other than that fine I can go home tomorrow," Stacey told us we smiled. "Week from Monday I can return to school if I take it easy," Stacey said. "That's good," said Abby. Stacey asked how are the others Kristy left the room I knew she was trying not to cry.

"While the only real update is that dawn has woken a few times and they finally stabilized Mary-Ann" I said. However the rest is said though Dawn was awake all she did was vomit and call Mary-Ann. Kristy, Abby, and I turned to Stacey and said

"Stace what do you remember of yesterday?"

"While I remember the club meeting then next thing I know I wake up here" She said. Kristy shot me and Abby look we knew what she was saying . Stacey asked what's the club going to do.

"For now its on hold," said Kristy. Stacey nodded understanding.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 The strange job

Just then Miss McGill came in and asked us girls into hall. She just wanted to more nor less during first week of school if while she's at work we'd keep eye on Stacey, We asked our parents who said ok though I was only able to do it one day. Miss McGill was worried about Stace being at home alone. She offered to pay us we said no thanks to the money. Okay so we begin to discuss it and what was deemed best was that if Kristy took Monday and Wednesday. Abby took Tuesday and Thursday. Therefore I got to be with Stacey on Friday. We quickly realized that we may be asked to do this for all our friends. For now it was just Stacey.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Kristy on the job

(this chapter will be told from Kristy's view.)

So its 7:30am normally I'd be getting ready for school on Monday but instead I'm getting ready in away to go sit for Stacey. How weird never thought I'd be sitting a friend epically on school day. Ok so now its 8am I knock on door. Miss McGill let's me in tells me to wake Stacey if she's not up by 10am so she gets food in her and stuff. Shows me who to call if there's a change in Stacey and her work number. At 8:30 Stacey and I were on our own. I peeked into Stacey's room she was sleeping so peacefully. About an hour later Stacey calls "Kristy," I knew she was up and needed help to come down stairs. I ran upstairs. Asked "How you feeling?" "Ok I guess," she replied. "You ready come down stairs?" "Yeah" she replied. We went down stairs I settled Stacey on couch then went and retrieved her breakfast. Her mother had it prepared and it just needed to be warmed. I gave Stacey her breakfast. She was rubbing her head. I asked her if she had headache she nodded. I went and called her mom who told me to give her one ibuprofen. So I gave Stacey the ibuprofen. She finished her breakfast then dozed off on the couch. Till about 1am. Hey sleepy head want some lunch. "No thanks," she replied "I don't feel so good." Oh great I thought. "You hang in there I'll go let your mom know." She nodded. I called her mom who said she'd be home at 3 just keep eye on her till she got home. 3pm finally arrived and Stacey's mom looked at her. She's running a bit of temp a don't think this is from accident her mom told me. Ok I'm heading home now I said. I called Abby to let her know it looks like Stace got sick in hospital after all she was to be with her tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 Abby's first day on job ( this will be told from Abby's point of view.)

So 8am I arrived at Stacey's house. Miss McGill gave me all the information like she did to Kristy the day before and told me Stacey had a slight fever. Ok I thought this will be easy and fun. Actually it was boring Stacey just slept except for meals. She wasn't really hungry but she had to eat. So it was boring while till 4pm when Kristy called. "Hi," I answered phone "McGill residence." "Hey Abb's," said Kristy. "What's up?" I asked. "While mom gave me permission to go see how everyone at hospital is doing," she replied. "So what's the news Kristy come on I don't have forever miss McGill will be home shortly," I said. Kristy said, "Dawn's awake and can somewhat respond better then she has past few days." "Wow, Wow," was my response. We knew we were in for same stuff next week just with different friend and we doubted for awhile even after school Miss McGill would want Stacey home alone. We were glad we arraigned schedules as we did. "So before I go any update on the other two?" I asked. "Nope," said Kristy. We said bye then I went and put the dishes that we ate of that were in dish washer away. As soon as I had finished Miss McGill walked in and asked how things went I told her Stacey slept most of day. She nodded and I left.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Kristy day 2

So my second day on job with Stacey. I wasn't really sleeping at night but no one needs to know that yet. I had million in one things on my mind. I arrived at 8:15 because Miss McGill didn't need to give me the run down fully again. "Hi there," Stace said. I was surprise when Stace answered the door. "Glad to see your up," I said. "How you feeling?" I asked her. "Pretty good," she replied. "That's great to hear," I said. Stace asked, "How are the others?" "No change in Marry-Ann and Claud I'm afraid but good news is Dawn is coming around probably by this afternoon she'll be able to hold real convo." "That's good about Dawn," Stace replied. "Hey sense you're up for change want to make some get well cards for the others?" I asked. Stace chuckled and then I realized I was acting like she's one of kids we sit for we laughed for few minutes. " Nothing wrong with making cards," Stace said, "But I'm 14." "I realized that after I said it," I told her. " Kristy you crack me up some times," She said. "Kristy what's on your mind?" She asked. "Hey how'd you know?" I said. "Kristy you always get a little silly when your thinking a lot," Stace said. "I do?" I questioned. "Yes indeed," she replied. I gave in and answered, "I've got lot on my mind." "Tell me," Stace demanded. "First I feel sorry for leaving parents hanging without a sitter but honestly I'm worried about all of you easily Marry-Ann and Claud as they've shown no signs of waking. You should hear Richard's description of all those machines Marry-Ann is hooked to." Stace said, "Let's get some breakfast then you can continue." " I've already eaten," I told her. She got her self some breakfast after she finished we settled in living room. "Before I continue can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure but you kind of already asked something but go on," she said "Do you think when you start school next week you will be allowed home alone for the hrs your mom's at work after school?" "I hope so," she responded, "but I don't know." "Next I've been thinking some of our charges are getting old enough to help and Marry-Ann may have been right it was kind of crowded in there and if everyone which I hope happens survives this maybe sense in general we don't sit during school hours maybe instead of babysitting we should open a day care we can also probably train some of those who no longer need us a sitter to work at the day care especially because I do know hopefully when Marry-Ann and Claud wake up for awhile they will need a lot of care. Stace wacked me with pillow from rambling and said, " Snap out of it Kristy and you've been rambling for hours its lunch time." Sure enough it was 1pm and I had been rambling sense 9amish. "Kristy girl friend if are friends need a lot of care I'm sure there parents will hire a nurse or something," Stace said. I nodded she made sense. "What about my daycare idea?" I asked. "Its good," She replied between bites of her sandwich and salad. So after lunch we settled back into living room. "Hey Kristy," Stace said, " Why don't we try to plan out your day care idea we've got nothing better to do." So we got some paper and started brain storming ideas of how it would work and we'd obviously need to hold training classes and what not. Before we knew it filled papers were everywhere and Miss McGill was home. I gathered all are ideas then went home and called Abby and Jessi. They told me we should involve Logan and Shannon in this to so I also called them after. We decided about 5:30 we'd all meet at the local park and they'd see what Stace and I had come up with, suggest and make appropriate changes.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 Abby after day two

So Stacey and I played games and chatted all day but now to park. So it was 5:45 when I got there you'd be shocked if you saw how much Stacey and Kristy got done in planning daycare idea yesterday. Everyone was already there Kristy teased me about being late. There were 6 stacks of paper and not little stacks stacks that were so high they looked like they were about to fall over. I was wishing we had Marry-Ann. Are origination expert. Thankfully Shannon came prepared I guess she knows Kristy she handed everyone a notebook and we each took a stack of paper and began neatly copying as much from are stacks into note book the stacks had labels on them so Kristy must know something about origination though I don't know why she didn't put in notebook in first place. We each filled up about 10 note books and then there were still two stacks left. Kristy doled out the sheets of paper and Shannon more notebooks. There were 60 notebooks filled by time we finished. "Shannon I asked where did you get all these notebooks?" "Left over from last year and couple years before I always buy extra notebooks and get new every year," she replied. I nodded. Now the fun part was we were each to take home a few notebooks and read them and right down in our own notebook ideas from them to change we decided to exchange notebooks on Saturday at pizza place with are ideas to after we visited Dawn in the hospital. We knew this would take weeks to work out and were hopeful that by time we had it somewhat worked out that at least Dawn and Stacey would be good to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12 Saturday (back to Jessi's perspective)

So we all went and visited Dawn on Saturday. So all Dawn wanted to know was Marry-Ann ok. We shook are heads to answer. Dawn actually was able to tell us what happened she said that Claudia and Marry-Ann got tangled on stairs. Then her and Stacey went to catch them but apparently just made things worse and that explains the pile we saw though. What we didn't expect was when we came out. We were greeted by three faces. Janie told us Claudia was up. The Schaffer-Speirs told us that Marry-Ann would be going from CPap to the oxygen max we knew that was very good news. Kristy said, "We need to let Stacey know." I volunteered to call her. She informed the other day she told Kristy to snap out of it and was pretty sure everyone would be just fine. We left for pizza place happy. We exchanged things made few changes and then each given a task in starting the planning of the day care. I was given a list of names and numbers to call to tell them they are invited to take part in training to be one of the daycare workers they'd in the end of course had to pass the test a few of them before they were allowed to work there.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13 Monday

I find out when I get home from school. That Dawn is at home her mom and step dad had arranged time off work. Claudia has been moved to regular room and Marry-Ann though still in ICU is getting ready to be moved to special care unit on nose canual and is awake. I was thrilled however it wasn't all good news Marry-Ann could feel nothing below her waist. Claudia had lost the feeling in her one arm but overall considering they were staring death in face two days ago this was very good news so what if Marry-Ann never walked again or Claudia couldn't use her arm anymore it seemed like such minimal damage compared to a few days ago.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14 3 months later

So three months have gone by Dawn has finally stopped clinging to make sure Marry-Ann is alright. We are now in training for our day care. Claudia still has no use of the one arm and has had few seizures but they seem at this point to mostly be in control with help of medication and a neurologist. We invited the new twins in Area AlizaBeth and ElizaBeth clever names not to participate in the training and join if they pass the test. AlizaBeth is in wheelchair which looks like Marry-Ann will be in one two but who said that's going to stop either of them. One thing I can tell you sense Marry-Ann came to after the accident she's been a lot more vocal. She had told us that no matter what she was going to try the test to work at daycare.


End file.
